hitsuji_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Supremacy of the Round Table II
: "It's time for the final showdown with the recently-awakened Opis! According to rumors, the legendary Yellow Dragon will also participate in this battle... Which means more Valor points for you!" is a Special Feature Event that ran between March 16th, 2016 to March 30th, 2016. Power of the Evil Army Novice "The armies of the Demon King continue their attempt to conquer the Round Table. Join forces with Priests from the entire kingdom and repel the evil armies!" * Battle 1: Polluted Opis (1), Polluted Opis (2), Polluted Opis (3). * Battle 2: Polluted Opis (1), Polluted Opis (2), Polluted Opis (3). * Battle 3: Polluted Opis (2). * Battle 4: Dark Ram (2). * >''' '''Alt Battle 4: Water Ram (2). * Battle 5: Sion 3★ (2). Intermediate "The Priests somehow managed to repel the attack of the thunder dancer Sion. However, she is still brainwashed and she came back for revenge..." * Battle 1: Polluted Opis (1), Polluted Opis (2), Polluted Opis (3). * Battle 2: Polluted Opis (1), Polluted Opis (2), Polluted Opis (3). * Battle 3: Polluted Opis (2). * Battle 4: Awakening Opis (2). * > Alt Battle 4: Dark Ram (2). * >''' '''Alt Battle 4: Water Ram (2). * Battle 5: Sion 4★ (2). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 6: Polluted Opis (1), Polluted Opis (2), Polluted Opis (3). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 7: Sion 5★ (2). Advanced "The Priests managed to defeat Sion but they are still in danger... What awaits them on their journey?" * Battle 1: Polluted Opis (1), Polluted Opis (2), Polluted Opis (3). * Battle 2: Awakening Opis (1), Polluted Opis (2), Awakening Opis (3). * Battle 3: Polluted Opis (2). * Battle 4: Awakening Opis (2). * > Alt Battle 4: Water Ram (2). * Battle 5: Mio 3★ (2). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 6: Awakening Opis (1), Awakening Opis (2), Awakening Opis (3). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 7: Awakening Opis (2). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 8: Awakening Opis (1), Awakening Opis (2), Awakening Opis (3). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 9: Polluted Opis (2). High Grade "Mio is defeated and the Priest are heading to the front line. Waiting for them is the newly awakened Opis that feeds on madness." * Battle 1: Awakening Opis (1), Awakening Opis (2), Awakening Opis (3). * Battle 2: Polluted Opis (1), Polluted Opis (2), Polluted Opis (3). * Battle 3: Awakening Opis (2). * Battle 4: Awakening Opis (2). * > Alt Battle 4: Ram Of The Abyss (2). * Battle 5: Mio 4★ (2). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 6: Awakening Opis (1), Awakening Opis (2), Awakening Opis (3). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 7: Awakening Opis (2). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 8: Awakening Opis (1), Awakening Opis (2), Awakening Opis (3). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 9: Mio 5★ (2). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 10: Polluted Opis (2). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 11: Polluted Opis (2). Supremacy of the Round Table The Final Battle "At last, the time for the final battle against Opis has arrived. Defeat the creature and restore the supremacy of the Round Table once and for all!" * Battle 1: Polluted Opis (2). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 2: Polluted Opis (2). Valor Point Boosters If brought along, there are some Units who will increase the amount of Valor Points earned. # Meltoria (3★=?% / 4★=?% / 5★=350%) # Eiren (3★=200% / 4★=300% / 5★=400%) # Dania (3★=350% / 4★=400%) # [[Rosana|'Rosana']] (3★=?% / 4★=?% / 5★=?%) # Tia (2★=?% / 3★=500%) # [[Nina|'Nina']] (3★=? / 4★=?% / 5★=?%) # Mirei (3★=?% / 4★=?% / 5★=500%) # Marissa (2★=?%) Event Rewards Unappraised Equipment Powerful enemies have a chance of dropping a unique mystery-item that is only available during this event. For a price, these items can be identified at the General Shop. General Tips Below is a list of general tips. Please keep in mind that these points don't always have to dictate your approach on the game. Being able to read situations and adapt is highly encouraged. Power of the Evil Army * Polluted Opis' element is Thunder, Awakening Opis' is Wind, Sion's is Thunder, and Mio's is Light. Fire and Wind Units are the most advantageous to bring here. * There is no specific system this line of quest requires. You might go wild with all physical/magical as you see fit. Deploy all of the booster units under your command if they are well-leveled. * A Unit with a Front Line Attack Skill can help quickly clear some of the battles at little expense. Supremacy of the Round Table * The Final Battle stage consists of a single Polluted Opis, with a possible 'Second' Polluted Opis acting as an extra battle similar to that of the Golden Dragon from the previous events. ** High Grade provides the best Valor Per Stamina (73vps) versus The Final Battle (58vps). However, if the 'Second' Polluted Opis appears, then The Final Battle gives the most Valor Per Stamina (139vps) ** Polluted Opis is Thunder Element, so Water Units will do reduce damage against it, while Wind Units will do more damage. ** After the 'First' Polluted Opis' health is reduced to below 85%, it will keep spamming a Light Element All-Hit Magic-Skill that deals severe damage (therefore Darkness Units are not recommended). The participation of instant healers such as Mirei or Alexia is highly encouraged, along with fortifying your Unit's resistance. ** The first Pollution Opis' all-skill has magic property. Fortifying your units' resistance with capes or similar equipment would benefit greatly. *** Furthermore, it seems to be a light spell. Dark units will have a real hard time surviving. ** Seal, Paralysis, and Sleep can prevent the 'First' Polluted Opis from casting it's spell, and is almost essential to ensure survival. *** Furthermore, it seems to not resist Seal status very well as it occurs most of the time. *** Do not use apply Confusion, as Polluted Opis might increase its Magic and do even more damage. ** The 'Second' Polluted Opis has a similar skill-set as the Golden Dragon, who boasts a Front Line skill which can inflict the Confusion status, though considerably weaker. Trivia * is the first major event that doesn't feature the Golden Dragon at all. It is instead substituted by a Polluted Opis that acts very similarly to it. * is the first actual ranking event in Hitsuji Chronicle. Category:Event